


Shatter'd My Heart

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Elfen Lied, Guilty Crown, Kingdom Hearts, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Shuffle! & Related Fandoms, Strawberry Panic!, ef - a fairy tale of the two., 境界の彼方 | Kyoukai no Kanata | Beyond the Boundary
Genre: AMV, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "My heart's alone out there. I wanna tell you but I'm too damn scared."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter'd My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Shatter'd by Tynesha Keli


End file.
